Tiempo de seducción
by Seiyaryu7
Summary: Irina, tras aceptar el empleo de profesora de idiomas, se decide a ir a por su siguiente objetivo: seducir a Karasuma. Oneshot


"Si me hubiesen dicho que acabaría dando clases a unos mocosos en Japón, en una aula de mala muerte que está por derrumbarse por sí misma, nunca lo hubiese creído, ni mucho menos que terminara enamorándome de un funcionario japonés del gobierno... Todo por no poder asesinar a ese maldito pulpo en su momento"

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Los estudiantes hace rato se habían ido a sus casas, la soledad del aula de asesinato se hizo presente una vez más, como cada tarde. Sin embargo yo tuve que quedarme trabajando, la vida laborar de un profesor no termina con la campana, fue algo que aprendí muy a mi pesar.

Sin embargo no estaba triste, porque la persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos últimamente estaba en frente de mí escribiendo en su lap-top como de costumbre: Tadaomi Karasuma. Un japonés agente del gobierno, concretamente del ministerio de defensa que fue un entrenador militar y ahora trabaja como profesor junto a mí.

¿Pero por qué alguien como él me llama tanto la atención?

Él es un hombre serio, de los más serios que he visto en toda mi vida como asesina a suelto, a parte de eso también es muy trabajador (que llega a extremos de poner en riesgo su salud solo para terminar su trabajo), un experto en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es inteligente y parece que tiene mucho dinero.

En resumen él es perfecto, es el hombre ideal para una magnífica mujer como yo en muchos aspectos, entonces ¿por qué no se fija en mí?.

Todo empezó como una especie de juego, un día me dispuse a seducirlo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Me puse una falda 10 cm más corta, unas medias negras que resaltaban mis piernas. Rescaté del armario aquella fina blusa de algodón que dejaba ver la parte superior de los encajes de mi brasier y una americana a juego con mi falda.

Cuando me encontré con él en la sala de profesores, me senté sobre la mesa y crucé las piernas lentamente, todo en frente de él. Una estrategia básica en seducción.

Logré la mirada que quería, pero de la cosa equivocada, ese pulpo. Karasuma apenas me miró, se limitó a sentarse en su mesa y mirar esos papeles que parecían ser más importante que la mujer más sexy del mundo.

Fue un pequeño golpe para mi orgullo, me acerqué a él colocándome en una pose que dejaba una estupenda mirada de mis pechos, funcionó con el pulpo, quien estaba fuera de sí, pero Karasuma me dedicó aquella mirada serena y fría y dijo:

"Deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a trabajar"

Quedé en shock, ningún hombre me había reñido, excepto mi maestro. Fue un golpe aún peor, no me lo podía creer. No pude seducir al señor profesor perfecto, pero por lo menos arrancaría unas miradas lujuriosas de esos adolecentes hormonados y un par de piropos de las chicas.

Entré a clase. La mirada de asombro se hizo patente hasta que alguien abrió la boca.

"¿Estás practicando un nuevo tipo de exhibición Bitch-sensei?"

Como no, el que habló era ese pelirrojo vándalo llamado Karma. Acto seguido algunos empezaron a cuestionar mi vestimenta, denominándola demasiado llamativa, lo que me llevó a perder los papeles, algo que ahora ocurre normalmente que hasta yo me sorprendo.

¿De verdad tengo tan poca paciencia con las críticas de unos adolescentes vírgenes?

Acabaron las clases y le cedí mi puesto al pulpo quién no paraba de hecharme miradas lacivas. Comienzó a questionarme si realmente fue buena idea haber elegido este conjunto, porque todo se ha vuelto en mi contra.

Las clases habían acabado y busqué a Karasuma por todas partes solo para enterarme, por medio de los chicos que él se había marchado por algún motivo gubernamental.

En ese momento me sentí frustrada, todo el esfuerzo que puse salió por la borda, mi imagen fué dañada más y los alumnos me perdieron el respeto más si cabe. Todo por culpa de ese idiota.

Para colmo había empezado a llover. Mi maquillaje se deslizó por mi hermoso rostro, mis ropas ahora empapadas hacían que mi cuerpo tiritase al contacto con las frías gotas del cielo. Decidí dejarlo por hoy y caminé hacia donde había aparcado el coche y por el camino un camión pasó a mi lado salpicandome encima una ola de agua que había en un charco. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"¡Maldita sea!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas "¡He tenido días horribles pero esto, esto... esto es todo por tu culpa Karasuma!" Maldije en otro idioma "¡Prometo que te seduciré aunque sea lo último que haga y luego verás lo terrible que puedo ser!" Comencé a reirme a pleno pulmón sin darme cuenta de que unas personas me estaban mirando.

"Mamá ¿qué le pasa a esa extranjera?"

"No la mires hijo" Dijo su madre jalando el brazo de su hijo.

Mi declaración de venganza había sido lanzada aquél día. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde empezó todo, la sala de profesores. El pulpo dijo que le apetecía ver el Angkor Watt y se marchó rumbo a Camboya. Sinceramente no puedo imaginar lo que le pasa en la cabeza, no prefiero ni saberlo, pero una oportunidad había surgido y no la iba a dejar pasar.

Estábamos solos, sin alumnos ni objetivo, completamente alejados de la sociedad, nosotros dos. No puedo dejar de mirarle ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón empieza a latir tan fuerte? Tengo que controlarme, no es la primera vez que seduzco.

Karasuma como siempre inmerso en su trabajo, una presa distraída ante la mirada de una cazadora profesional. Era el momento de desplegar toda mi artillería. Mi plan es ponerme detrás de él y rodear su cuello con mis brazos mientras susurro su nombre suavemente. Si, eso de seguro va a funcionar con él, estoy segura.

Siguiendo mi plan me levanto y doy un rodeo a la mesa, a casa paso inexplicablemente me pongo cada vez más nerviosa, mi cabeza empieza a delirar cada vez que pienso en lo que ocurrirá cuando mi plan tenga éxito.

Sin darme cuenta me estaba distrayendo y por no prestar atención a los tablones salientes de este maltrecho suelo. Mi pie golpeó uno de esos tablones haciendo que mi mente se aclare, pero para entonces ya había perdido el equilibrio y me precipité contra el suelo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza preparandome para el impacto, pero alguien me agarró antes de que cayese al suelo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos lentamente y ví que Karasuma me estaba sujetando sentí como los colores subían a mi cara al ver el rostro de aquél hombre tan cerca del mío. Mi corazón no paraba de latir y una sensación de algo como mariposas estaba revoloteando en mí estómago, nunca sentí nada igual.

"Karasuma" Fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Me tenía agarrada por la cintura, con una mano sobre mi espalda mientras que la otra me atraía hacia su cuerpo. Podía sentir sus perfectos músculos por encima de la camisa, chaleco y americana. Sus fríos ojos negros eran como el mismo cielo nocturno que tanto solía admirar cuando viajaba, estaban clavados en los míos con una mirada de preocupación, la misma mirada que puso cuando Takaoka trató de someter a los estudiantes.

"Irina ¿te encuentras bien?" Me susurró solo como él sabe, siento que me estoy derritiendo. Intenté reunir fuerzas para poder contestarle, pero solo de mi boca salió un quejido de dolor proveniente de mi tobillo. Al parecer él se dió cuenta "¿Te duele el pie? déjame ver"

Sin darme tiempo de formular una respuesta, me alzó como si fuese una niña pequeña y me sentó sobre la mesa. Luego se arrodilló cual principe caballero que iba a probar el zapato de cristal en el pie de su amada. Me quitó mi zapato de tacón con delicadeza dejando mi pierna expuesta y comenzó a explorar mediante masajes los focos de dolor.

Mientras lo hacía yo lo miré con ternura. Los hombres me ven como un pedazo de carne, una de esas mujeres florero que solo sirven para decorar una casa, un mero objeto de placer para saciar sus ansias reproductivas. Pero él no, él es diferente, me trata con amabilidad intentando que me adapte a esta extraña situación en la que me metí solo para enriquecerme. Me ayuda como un buen amigo, sin esperar ninguna compensación sexual y ahora me cuída, algo que nadie se molestó en hacer.

Suelto otro quejido al notar sus fuertes dedos presionando sobre mi tobillo. Por ser tú no me importa el dolor.

"Karasuma" Susurro notablemente sonrojada.

"Irina, tienes una pequeña dislocación traumática del peroné distal" Que lindo, usas palabras que no he oído en mi vida ni tengo idea de lo que significan "En dos días con reposo se habrá curado, pero tengo que inmovilizarte la pierna"

Acto seguido se levantó y caminó hacia el botiquín que estaba pegado a la pared. Del botiquín sacó unas vendas médicas, un spray de frío y una cinta de celo especial, luego volvió hacia mí. Posicionó la silla en frente de donde estaba sentada y alzó mi pierna delicadamente mientras examinabas analíciticamente mi pie. Era una situación algo embarazosa que me estuviese mirando esa parte de mí cuerpo con tanta atención.

Me estremecí al sentir el frio del spray, pero la calidez de mi interior no se apagó, sino que disminuyó lo suficiente como para que pudiese volver a pensar con claridad. Él estaba ahora colocandome las vendas, quería romper el hielo así que inicié mi arte del dialogo.

"Tienes mucha habilidad con las vendas ¿las has usado antes?"

"Si, cuando estaba en el ejército hice un pequeño curso de primeros auxilios. Es de mucha utilidad cuando un compañero se hiere y no hay una unidad médica cerca"

Sin darme cuenta él acabó de vendarme la pierna. Logró inmovilizar mi pie con las suficientes vendas como para que pudiese ponerme de nuevo mis zapatos de tacón. Cuando me bajé de la mesa pisé mal y volví a caerme esta vez en sus brazos directamente, aproveché la ocasión para lanzar mi mirada de cordero que hace que los hombres se derritan.

"Irina" Susurró Karasuma ya en mis garras. Alcé mi cara unos cuarenta y cinco grados, una clara señal de que quiero que me beses "Irina... Estás pisando el botiquín"

"¿Eh?"

Karasuma señaló al suelo, donde al caerme de nuevo pisé sin darme cuenta la dichosa caja. Sentí como la rabia iba acumulandose en mi interior.

"¡¿Pero en qué mierda te estás fijando?!" Pensé, pero logré controlarme. Si hubiese estallado en frente de él como cuando estoy con los mocosos entonces fracasaría completamente. Aun así me marché sin darle las gracias y dando un portazo.

El mejor momento de seducción echado a perder ¿en serio de verdad existe un humano que puda resistirse a mi? Por un momento imaginé que Karasuma también debía de ser algún tipo de ser semejante a ese pulpo, pero descarté la idea por obvias razones.

Me recosté sobre la puerta de salida y dejé salir un largo suspiro.

"Parece preocupada sensei" Abrí los ojos y busqué al dueño de aquella tranquila voz.

Estaba parado en frente mía, un chico de ojos negros y cabello oscuro, creo que se llamaba Isogai Yuma. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un neumatico viejo.

"¿ah, esto?" Preguntó como si me hubiese leído la mente mientras alzaba un poco el neumatico "Es un neumatico de entrenamiento que se desprendió de la cuerda. Lo estoy llevando al cobertizo"

Si mal no recuerdo él es una persona gentíl y amable que encima es popular entre las chicas, un Ikemen por así decirlo.

"Las clases acabaron hace rato ¿por qué todavía estás aquí?" Pregunté en voz alta, a lo que él se volteó y sonrió amablemente.

"Porque hoy me tocaba el turno de limpieza a mí y a aparte de la clase, también tengo que limpiar los campos de entrenamiento"

Definitivamente era un chico servicial, ha estado aquí todo este tiempo limpiando...

"Espera un momento ¿él ha estado aquí todo este tiempo?" Pensé alarmada.

Corrí hacia el cobertizo tan rápido como mi pierna me dejó. Cuando llegué él estaba ahí cerrando la puerta, le agarré por las solapas del cuello de su uniforme deportivo y le presioné contra la puerta del cobertizo.

Isogai me miró asustado y sorprendido a la vez.

"¿Bitch-sensei, qué hace?"

"Lo has visto. ¡Contesta lo has visto ¿verdad?!"

Isogai volteó su cabeza con un visible sonrojo. Enseguida entendí que él lo presenció todo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando algo suave y pegajoso se pegó a mi hombro. Volví la cabeza y vi al pulpo detrás de mí, por lo visto había terminado su visita turística a Camboya.

Nada más verlo, saqué ni cuchillo anti-alien y esbocé con él un trazo en el aire en en forma de media luna en dirección a su cabeza. Como era de esperarse fallé por culpa de su dichosa velocidad.

"Irina-sensei, debería tener más controlados sus emociones, casi ahoga a Isogai-kun" Dijo el pulpo.

Miré de reojo al chico, quien se agarraba la garganta mientras recuperaba el aliento, ¿de verdad le agarré con tanta fuerza? pero no iba a disculparme, mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para hacerlo, en lugar de ello sacudí mi cabello y me maché con la mirada bien alta.

El pulpo ayudó a Isogai a levantarse, él trató de apuñalarlo por sorpresa pero falló, al igual que yo, luego de una reverencia se marchó corriendo. En cuanto a mí, volví a la sala de profesores.

Aquél ambiente se desvaneció, pero gracia a la incomodidad podría fabricar otro aún mejor con el que pueda llegar al corazón de Karasuma y tener pleno control. Pero para mi sorpresa la sala estaba vacía.

"Si buscas a Karasuma, se ha ido hace rato después de recibir una llamada" Dijo el molesto pulpo que hizo su aparición detrás de mí "Irina-sensei, yo me encargaré del resto, puedes irte a casa"

Otro día frustrado ¿cuantos iban ya? no solo él se resiste a mis encantos, sino que los acontecimientos siempre van en mi contra.

Mientras pensaba noté que subconscientemente estaba mordiéndome la uña del pulgar, una pequeña manía que apareció cuando dejé de fumar por razones obvias. Había arruinado mi manicura sin darme cuenta. Me volví a sentir frustrada y deseaba gritarle a los cuatro vientos. Necesitaba descansar, desconectarme por un momento, sin ver a ese pulpo, a Karasuma o a esos estudiantes.

Ví una cafetería bastante apetecible y sin dudar entré y me senté en una mesa que daba con la pared. Nada más entrar sonó una pequeña campana en la parte superior de la puerta y un sonoro "Bienvenido" se oyó desde el fondo de parte de todos los trabajadores, sin duda esa barata estratégia de marketing me alegró, es lo bueno que tienen los japoneses, que para ellos el cliente es dios. Esperé un buen rato al camarero mientras cerraba los ojos y tranquilizaba mis emociones.

"Bienvenida ¿desea ordenar algo?" Preguntó una voz amable pero muy familiar.

Al abrir los ojos pude contemplar a aquel chico que una hora atrás intenté estrangularlo.

"¿¡Isogai!?" Pregunté con sorpresa.

"¡¿Bitch-sensei!?" Preguntó sorprendido también, aunque no se porqué ¿que no era obvio que yo era la única en este lugar?

"¿Qué haces aquí. No eres muy joven para tener un trabajo a tiempo parcial? no, espera ¿el colegio sabe que estás trabajando?"

Todas mis preguntas chocaron contra él como si fuesen balas.

"Bueno, verá..."

Con un pequeño resumen me explicó la situación que atravesaba. Por lo visto él venía de una familia pobre, vivía con una madre enferma y fue enviado a la clase E por romper las reglas del instituto "Eso es todo, por favor no haga esto público" Pidió con una pose inclinada con las palmas juntas sobre su cabeza.

Dejé salir un suspiro, lo último que quería era saber sobre el instituto, así que hice la vista gorda.

"Está bién, paso por hoy" Su cara dejó salir un resplandor de felicidad que iluminó toda la sala.

"Gracias Bitch-sensei" Da igual lo feliz que estés, me estás llamando zorra con naturalidad como si nada ¿de verdad crees que estóy bien con esto? "Me gustaría recomendarte nuestra tostadas de miel, son la especialidad de la casa y un te negro con una fuerte fragancia..."

"Si, traeme lo que quieras" Le interrumpí cansada de este día lleno de alumnos y profesores.

"Enseguida" Dijo marchando a la cocina con más alegría de la que vino.

Cuando Isogai se fue yo desvié la mirada, y miré con más detenimiento la cafetería. Las mesas redondas en el centro y cuadradas en las esquinas. Todas ellas estaban revestidas por un blanco mantel impecable y con un sencillo centro floral en el centro.

"¿No es esa Bitch-sensei?"

No era mi imaginación, otra voz familiar apareció desde la puerta y retumbó por toda la cafetería. Ahí estaban ellos.

Kaede fue la que gritó y estaba acompañada de Nagisa, como no ¿cuando harán público su noviazgo? pero también estaba Megu Kataoka con ellos, cosa rara porque ella no suele juntarse mucho con ellos y también venía con ellos Maehara. Solo faltaba el vándalo pelirrojo.

Los chicos parecieron sorprendidos de verme aquí e inmediatamente vinieron a mi mesa. No les he invitado a sentarse, pero ellos lo interpretaron de esta forma.

"¿Entonces venís todos muy a menudo por aquí?" Inicié la conversación sin mucho interés.

Maehara fue el primero en responder:

"Nosotros dos venimos bastante a menudo" Dijo refiriendose a Kataoka y a él mismo "Nagisa, Kaede y Karma a veces nos acompañan"

"Ya veo" Fue lo único que dije.

Pronto Isogai regresó con sus manos llenas de una taza de café y un plato con una pequeña ¿tarta? no recuerdo lo que acepté en que me trajese puesto que no le tomé demasiada atención.

Isogai se sorprendió al ver a todos sentados a mi alrededor y después de ofrecerme mi pedido tomó los pedidos de los demás.

Agarré el tenedor con elegancia y corté un pequeño trozo con delicadeza y me lo llevé a la boca. Una sensación dulce con sabor a miel y la suave masa de las tostadas recorrió mi boca. Estaba delicioso este primer bocado, agarré la taza y probé un poco del caliente líquido que había en su interior. La amargura del café contrastaba con el sabor dulce que quedó en mi boca. Dos polos opuestos juntandose de esa manera liberaban una intensa explosión de sabor en mi boca.

"Bitch-sensei ¿no cree que Isogai es demasiado amable?" Preguntó Maehara.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté después de tragarme aquel plato.

"Por supuesto, siempre que venimos nos da un extra en comida y bebida" Soltó Kataoka " Es un ikemen"

"Su único defecto sería ser pobre, pero incluso eso le funciona. Para su ropa de calle viste marcas baratas tan inmaculadamente que no parece que lo sean. Y hace poco me dejó probar un plato con los peces dorados del festival, estuvo delicioso, jamás probé nada igual" Relató Maehara, orgulloso de su amigo.

"Ya entiendo, él es perfecto en casi todo lo que hace ¿pero eso no os molesta?" Pregunté.

"En absoluto" Contestaron todos.

"Ah ¿por qué?" Volví a preguntar dejandome llevar por la curiosidad.

"Pues porque él es una buena persona" Contestó Maehara.

"No es un chico problemático como Karma o Terasaka" Dijo Nagisa, para variar.

Al poco tiempo llegó el rey de roma portando todos los pedidos a la vez. Admito que fue la primera vez que veía a un solo camarero llevar tantas cosas con tanta naturalidad.

"Aquí tienen sus pedidos" Luego volvió con un centro de mesa hecho completamente de frutas "No es nada especial, pero me gustaría entregaros este pequeño obsequio" Dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios a modo de silencio mientras nos guiñaba un ojo. Realmente es un Ikemen.

Tras estar con los alumnos en un encuentro extraescolar, me decidí volver a casa. Salí de la cafetería junto con todos y nos separamos justo en la puerta. Mientras caminaba por la calle me fijé que había una furgoneta blanca aparcada en frente de una casa. Era el único vehículo que había en esa calle.

Pasé a su lado y ví un logotipo con grandes letras de color verde, al parecer era una furgoneta de repartos de flores a domicilio. No tenía ni idea de a qué tienda debía pertenecer, pero me daba igual. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un hombre vestido con un delantal y una gorra.

"Disculpeme ¿podría aceptar este obsequio de mi parte?" Dijo mostrando un pequeño ramo de rosas. Me pregunté si era a mí a quien se lo ofrecía "Si, es para usted Irina Jelavic"

De buen grado acepté las rosas y el amable repartidor continuó con su trabajo. Pero mientras me alejaba una cuestión surgía en mi mente ¿como ese sujeto sabía mi nombre? Sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorriendome el cuerpo me dí la vuelta y busqué desesperadamente aquella furgoneta, pero toda la calle estaba vacía. Es como si la furgoneta se hubiese evaporado, ni siquiera oí como arrancaba el motor.

Miré el ramo de rosas y ví que había una tarjeta blanca, algo extraño porque cuando agarré el ramo podría jurar que no había visto ninguna, pero allí estaba una pequeña tarjeta que contenía el mensaje "Nos veremos pronto". Era lo único que estaba escrito, ni direcciones, ní teléfono no el nombe ni el logotipo de la empresa, solo ese mensaje, escrito con letras en relieve y de fondo lo que parecía ser una guadaña.

Algo no me gustaba de todo esto, sabía que el dibujo de la guadaña significaba algo, pero no conseguía recordar qué era.

Arrojé el ramo a la basura cercana y camine aligeradamente de regreso a mi casa, pero nunca pude llegar. Lo último que sentí fue una especie de sombra detrás de mí y luego la oscuridad cubrió mi visión y sentí que mis fuerzas me abandonaban tras un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Nada más pude susurrar:

"Karasuma, sálvame"


End file.
